Unknown Pasts
by Artemis Rea
Summary: Falling. It's the last thing I remember. Next, I'm caught out of the sky by this weird boy with white hair and toxic green eyes. I know that I was someone, I just don't know who. Will I ever find out? Will I ever go back to where I belong?
1. Forgetfulness and Phantoms

Falling.

That's all I remember.

Well, my name, but that's all. Winter Raelyn.

All of the sudden, I'm caught from my decent from the sky by an odd boy with white hair and toxic green eyes.

Now him and I are being chased by these weird people in orange and blue jumpsuits.

Odd.

"What the-" I started, but am cut off as the boy is shot to the ground.

"Got 'im!" the large man with black hair, wearing an orange jumpsuit yelled excited as they both ran towards us.

In the background, I can hear gasping and a scream, but I am to worried about the boy who lay, bleeding, on the ground, to worry about the people who are watching us.

"We have you now, Ghost Boy! Fudge!" The man yelled as they got to us, and I scooted away, a bit scared and a lot weirded out.

"No, I thought I was home free." The boy, the 'Ghost Boy,' said sarcastically, and I scooted further away, and into a corner in the alley.

"Who- who ARE you people?" I said quietly, and they turned to me, confusion and horror sketched on their faces.

"Winter, sweetie, why are you joking at a time like this?" The woman in a teal jumpsuit asked. "We have the Ghost Boy!"

"I'm not joking, and who ARE you!?" I yelled, scooting farther into the corner.

"Winter," The boy said. "you seriously don't remember who I am? Who they are?"

"Shut it Ghost Boy! You're scaring her!" The man said, advancing on the boy, and I got a sudden urge to protect him.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" I yelled, stepping in front if the man, and blocking him from the boy.

The... Phantom. That's his name. Well, I guess. First come, first serve, I guess. That's his name now.

"Leave... Uh, Phantom alone!" I yelped as they both advanced on us, and Phantom jumped up, grabbed me, and was in the air in the blink of an eye.

When we were a safe distance from the weird people, we landed, and I was sat on the ground.

"Do you not remember anything?" Phantom asked.

"No. I know my name. I know math, reading, spelling..." I said, attempting to make a joke out of my memory loss.

"It's not funny, Winter! You seriously don't' remember your own brother?!" Phantom asked, and two blue rings washed over him, changing his whole look into one of a normal teen.

You know, black hair, blue eyes, over-sized jeans, white and red t-shirt, converse shoes... Yeah, you get the picture.

" My own... Brother?"

* * *

Me: Eh, Not my best, but it'll do. R&R please.


	2. Family and Bewares

Me: So, second chappie. Sare is on Hitus, cause I can't think of anything, and I'm REALLY busy.

* * *

"Yeah. Brother. I'm your brother. Don't you remember? Skulkers attack? You becoming a Halfa like me? Waking up with neon colored hair? Thinking you were a ghost, and that mom and dad were going to rip you apart?" Phantom asked, as rings formed around him, going up and down.

"I don't remember anything but falling! I told you that! I know my name, but that's all." I yelled in frustration.

"I- *huff*I'll tell you everything. At least you'll know your past." Phantom, who I would later would learn was also Danny Fenton, a 15 year old geek with a flip side.

I learned about my big sister, Jazz, my mom, my dad, Danny, and myself. i learned that Danny and I were twins, and that 2 years ago, Danny had been dared be his best friends to enter a portal that our parents had made. I, at the time, had been at one of my friends houses. Danny had been turned half-ghost when he was electrocuted by the machine.

Apparently, when I got back, Danny had told me everything, and I agreed that we wouldn't tell our parents, cause they would experiment on him. About a year after the accident, I had been shot by a ghost while protecting Danny, turning me half ghost as well. Then again, we agreed not to tell our parents.

And, after a little fight with Vlad Plasmius, or Masters, I was hit in the head. In conclusion, I had been given amnesia.

I was going to kill the fruitloop.

" Now, we need to go back to mom and dad, and tell them that you remember, or they'll be on Phantom's tail for the amnesia." Danny said.

"Righto." I said, standing up and walking forward, out of the woods, where my parents apparently were about to walk into.

" Mom! Dad!" I said, runnign up to them and giving them a HUGE hug.

"Winter? You remember now sweetie?" Mom asked, and I nodded, smiling. I still had no idea. I was just told outlines of stuff so that it wouldn't be suspicious.

"Yeah. Phantom flew into the woods, and while he was turned around, I ran and found Danny. It all came back then." I said, and they frowned as Danny walked out of the woods.

"Danny, why were you in the woods?" Mom asked.

"I was, uh, tracking Phantom. Snowflake had a Fenton Phone on her, so i tracked them." Danny said, rubbign the back of his neck. He was a horrible liar.

"Winter, is that true, or is your brother lieing?" Mom asked me.

"He's telling the truth. After I found him, he said we should go and find you guys." I lied smoothly. Mom was about to say something, but was cut off by an annoying voice. How I knew, I don't know.

"Beware!"

* * *

Me: Can't have a DP story without the annoying boxie!

BG: Beware!

Me: Can it, or I'll can you.

DP: I agree.

Winter: Yeah... Who is he?


End file.
